conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Chronicla (Lorica)
This is my outline for a story to be set in Lorica, namely, Mage. In this database this story is referred to as the Chronicle. The Chronicle is the keystone of the world of Lorica, detailing the experiences of teenage girl Qura Auria as she and her party of adventurers travel the world, seeking and developing magic, pitting fantasy with reality, magic with science; and, in her dream world, whose becoming a princess catapults her into the world of high magic, pitting innocence with intrigue, imagination with instruction. *Old version *Runic chapter order =Background= Characters (Main Story) *'Qura Auria' A 13-year old girl (17 according to the Lorican calendar), an only child, and the story's protagonist. Blessed with beautiful dreams of a better and brighter future world in which magic pervades society, the intelligent and extremely attractive Qura is unsatisfied with the life of a wife which she knows is in store for her in her village of Bahasa. She wants to run away from her parents to discover the hidden world of magic which she is sure exists "out there", but which for some reason is always secretive. There is some sort of schism between her waking self and the "alter ego" she lives as within her dreams. The story periodically jumps between the narration of Qura's adventuresome quest in her waking hours and the seemingly just as real, though perhaps out of order, dream narrative. After discovering that her dreams contain factual information, she begins to rely on it to further her knowledge as her true self. In her quest she is the primary spellcaster and spell developer. For much of the Chronicle she believes that her element is air, since it has to do with aspirations and dreams, but as the Chronicle progresses the focus shifts more toward science, research, and discovery. Therefore, in the Six Set Classic, Qura's element is gold. *'Tyl Loira' A pretty 15-year old girl (19 Lorican years), also from Bahasa. Tyl is Qura's best friend who accompanies her along her adventures in Book One. Unlike Qura, Tyl has the aura of a more mature lady. She acts as Qura's mother-figure during their adventures, in Qura's mind replacing her real mother Sara, whose advice always were along the lines of becoming a proper lady in society. At the beginning of Book One, Tyl urges Qura to escape the confines of femininity and explore the wide world as an adventurer. Tyl still has the young, exploratory spirit that Qura possesses; however she adds a twist by periodically urging her best friend Qura to constantly seek ways of improving herself and her knowledge. This bit of goading, and the adamant belief in education and continual self-improvement, is what in the long run allows Qura to become a powerful mage, even in the several years after her death in Book One. After she dies the party continues on, always preserving her memory in their thoughts and deeds, including as a warning of the dangers of pursuing the elusive art of magic. In writing the Six Set Classic, Qura dedicates the element of air to Tyl. *'Andar Phoenica' A young gentleman of 15 (20 Lorican years), unremarkable in appearance, Andar is a tramp living in Syrende whose parents have disowned him several years ago for being too naughty. Since then, the need to survive out on the city streets as a tramp means that he has become a lot more mature and realistic. He has already assembled a ring of gangsters around him by the outset of Book One, and this White Wolf Gang vies for control of the Iutarru underworld. After saving a damsel in distress (Qura) in their first encounter, he is enchanted by her longing to discover magic and thus joins in with her and Tyl's quest for magic. Andar is skilled with the longbow, is modest in long-sword melee combat (a third sword), requiring a buckler and some armor to fight well. He is also a jack-of-all-trades, which allows the party to be partially self-reliant. He is the party's informal leader, making rules for the group and meting out fair justice, as well as the party's philosopher and ethicist. In a sense he is the ultimate winner at the end of Book Six, and his lineage becomes the future royal Phoenica line. Andar's element is earth. *'Maya Coronae' The youngest of the team, Maya is a rather cute 13-year-old girl (16 Lorican years) who at one time befriended Andar, but who lived in Aureil in Book One. A biologist by hobby, she is attracted to all kinds of new species that the party encounters in the wilderness, writing down her observations and oftentimes catching smaller faera with an innocent aura. Maya's collection comes in handy when Qura, Tyl, and Andar visit her family because it is necessary for casting low-level magic. Thereafter, the trio convince her to join the party in their quest. Throughout the quest, faera that Maya add to her collection suddenly become useful in preparing magic spells, which goes a long way in the making of Qura as mage. At one point she even befriends a magical bird-faera. Because of her fascination with life and nature, Maya's element is blood (in the sense of wildlife, not the occult). *'Yuna Selena' A lithe 14-year-old maiden (18 Lorican years) skilled in martial arts. Unlike Andar, Yuna's sole battle armament is the long sword, but can fight with just about any weapon; as a first sword (an excellent melee warrior), she can defeat a team of enemies on her own (good mob control), and without any need for armor or shielding, with a fighting style reminiscent of a dancer. She was trained as an assassin under the Order of the Dancing Blade, which focuses on this style of combat as well as hunting down corrupt magi, but in Book One sees that Qura's party isn't quite as corrupt as her teachers had insinuated and thus renounced her former allegiance to join the party in their adventures. After Elysian joins the party, and after she nearly kills a party member in an accident, Yuna takes up the use of faera-gems to treat injuries and temps as a healer (the only socially acceptable magic class), leaving her up-close fighting abilities to fade into the background. In times of tranquility, Yuna loves to play the flute, to sing, and to dance (which is made easy by the fact that it is also her fighting style). In the Six Set Classic, Yuna's element is water. *'Elysian Avalon' The oldest member of the team and very handsome at 18 Earth years (24 Lorican years), Elysian is a first sword (formidable melee warrior) like Yuna, but even better. His style of combat is startlingly unique, involving a lot of predicting what someone is going to do, standing still and unarmed, and lightning fast movements. He is able to "tap" chakra points to stun people, confuse people into fighting each other, blast wind with his palms, take a lot of physical punishment, and when using his prized weapon (a golden silk folding fan) is able to deflect arrows. He is a decorated colonel in the battle against the undead in Book One and is the last member to join the team. Although he is as powerful as any fighter can get, he defers to Andar's justice system and only intervenes when necessary. He is also aloof and condescending, and since he is so good at what he does as well as creative, he can pull off all sorts of tricks on people which to them border on magic. Elysian's element is fire. *'Teal Auria' Qura's father and a farmer. A strict head of the household, Teal tolerates no disobedience from his daughter and only child Qura, often having to resort to whips to get her in line. At the outset of Book One, he arranges Qura's marriage with Inteal (who is incidentally her best friend's brother), much to Qura's dislike. Although sometimes his and Sara's interests clash, Sara is actually home often while Teal is out working the family farm. His force of will and paternalistic control means that his interests always supercede Sara's in the long run, however. After Qura disappears, Teal joins in with several others in trying to hunt her down, but don't fully appreciate just how large and developed a party he will one day be running into. *'Sara Auria' Qura's mother. Like Qura's father, Sara is intent on having her daughter become a proper wife, having been bred that way and knowing no viable alternative, which has strained their relationship for quite a while. Sara truly cares for Qura's future, but believes (as most people do in society) that a woman's place is with her husband (like 99% of women at the time), and not with a band of rogue adventurers. As such, her hours are frequently spent in the house, cooking and weaving, while Qura is often alone in her own room (and doing things Sara doesn't really care about). At the beginning of Book One, they constantly get into arguments about what is more desirable, having a stable but boring life or living an interesting but perhaps dangerous one. *'Judicad Loira' Tyl's father, trader, and the person with which Teal arranges Qura's marriage to Inteal through. Because Judicad's work brings him daily to a market stall some distance from his home, but must keep most of his wares secure at home, Tyl finds this a great opportunity to steal some traveling essentials. After Qura disappears, Judicad is enraged and demands that Teal come with him to hunt down his wayward daughter or else forfeit the bride-price he has already paid the Auria family. The two and several other friends then embark on a wild chase for their justice. *'Inteal Loira' A 15-year old boy with whom Qura is forced to marry. He is not a bad person, and is at first accommodating to Qura's free spirit, but Qura just doesn't want to be a wife in general so they inevitably get antagonistic, ending with Qura running away from the Loira household, along with Tyl, whose allegiance is more to Qura than to her own family honor. Inteal then joins in Judicad's chase. *'Real Loira' Tyl's toddler of a brother and the kid Qura is forced to teach during her brideshow. *'Charmel Clara' (lit. Clear charm) Leader of the Black Bear Gang. *'Ceratel Arta' (lit. Artistic thought) The old man who gives the White Wolves combat potions. Characters (Dreamscape) *'Qura Phoenica' (lit. Phoenix remedy) This is Qura's dream alter ego, also 14-year old and in many ways just like Qura is in her real life: beautiful, smart, with the same parents and friends, and with the same desire for freedom. However, the dream is set centuries into the future when magic has become much more open and government controlled, and shortly after the dreams begin Qura has already been made a princess, complete with all the magical power that such a position implies (and dropping her maiden name Auria). In her dreams, and through her alter ego, Qura learns about magic and that is one major way she develops her magic. However, the overpowered ability to control Loricae that this Qura possesses are something the real Qura can only dream of - in more ways than one. While Qura is aware of the dream self, the opposite is not true. The dreams may even be out of order at times. *'Altair Phoenica' At 16 (20), Verdel is the prince who falls in love with Qura in the dream reality. He often acts as her dream mentor, teaching her rudimentary magic in her dreams, which she then attempts to use in reality with varying degrees of success. Qura gradually falls in love with Altair - provided their relationship doesn't get in the way of her free spirit. Altair is intelligent, wise, and skilled in the highly developed magic of the dream story. He doesn't really want to uncover the mystery of whether Renin is actually corrupt, because they're rather good friends, even though he is duty-bound to expose any official who he finds to be corrupt. *'Renin Digita' In the dream story, the empire's more trusted prelate (level 1 official), who holds much more sway than the only other prelate. This is the highest position one can get and still not be in the royal family. Renin is benign and sweet-talking on the surface but is actually a kleptocrat who uses his position and his magic to improve his life and those of his family. Some time after Qura meets with Renin, she realizes what Renin really is up to and thereafter constantly tries to expose him. However, Renin is incredibly smart and wise, with high level magic to boot, and so swiftly realizes what Qura is up to and thereafter keeps his secrets from being conclusively exposed to Qura. While the two are at odds, everyone else soon comes to know this and they are effectively at a constant stalemate, with neither side able to harm or expose the other. *'Da Phoenica' The Emperor of Saphrona and Altair's father. At the outset of Qura's dreamscape, Da Phoenica is very annoyed that his eldest son, prince Altair, still hasn't found a suitable wife despite having spent months searching. As Emperor he effectively controls all magic in the dreamscape world that the real Qura experiences while asleep, including being able to grant/deny access to certain Loricae spells to anyone he wishes, and like other members of the royal family, are just about immune to rogue magic. He is quite distant from what Qura and Altair do, though he does take a liking to Qura and trusts in Altair's word. The Empire he represents is also a true portrayal of society and magic centuries into the future, after Andar launches the great worldspell Loricae I at the end of Book Six. *'Darryl Jurmena' A local official of Bahasa, a kleptocrat and a womanizer. In Qura's first immersion into her dreamscape, she is tasked with providing company for this "important" person at the restaurant she works in, and ends up with some knowledge of what it would be like to live such a high life. *'Aria Luma' (lit. Light of achievement) An air channeling teacher at Invara in Qura's dream world. *'Nuba Lustra' (lit. Lustery cloud) The principal at Invara Academy. =Story= Chapter 1: Turning of Age :Planning: | Writing: *Qura's birthday party - Tyl, Inteal and the boys introduce Qura to Magick, a card game. ::It's one of boys' favorite games - but frowned upon by parents who are worried they'll get 'ideas'. ::It's Qura's "18th" birthday (though she's more like 14). The Loiras are good friends of the Aurias. *Fast forward (FF). Just as Qura gets the hang of it, their parents berate them for playing Magick and end the party early. ::Everyone has to leave. Qura keeps thinking about the colorful world hinted at by those cards. *Qura's parents have a talk with Qura about Magick, which quickly heats into an argument about becoming a Mage. ::Qura argues that her dream is to be a mage - and talks about how she already has "it all planned out". ::Qura recalls a beautiful, recurring dreamscape - a general state of the world - where magic was pervasive. ::Sara says it's just a dream, that she's out of touch with reality. ::Sara also states that no one (most people) knows just what being a mage entails, while being a wife/priestess is obvious. *Teal tells Qura to shut up, whips her for disobedience, and says that Qura's free spirit must be subdued via marriage. *Qura goes to sleep weeping over her powerlessness of being a girl in a male-dominated society, and being unable to escape. ::Qura pours her pent-up fury into her diary ("dear diary..."). Chapter 2: As Bride and Bondslave :Planning: | Writing: *Teal comes home a week later saying he's found Qura a husband, and the Loiras begin carting in bride-price. *Qura tries to resist, but ceases the moment she sees Teal's angry face. He orders her to cook lunch and sew her skirt. ::A skirt is a symbol of delicateness and Qura hates being forced to wear it. In reality it is also a symbol of the nobility. ::After having seen what Magick had to offer when she had been awake, Qura can't be content as a submissive wife. ::Qura finds such work denigrating and futile, and Sara shouts at her when she works carelessly (thinking of Maging). *Shortly after lunch parents take Qura to the Loiras. She is afraid of being with this new family (and her future masters). ::Qura had been told by Teal to behave or she would be punished, which is at odds with Qura's 'free' personality. *They start off by having Qura sing and dance for them. While Qura is embarrassed, Judicad and the Elysants enjoy it. ::Qura isn't all that good at, or open about, singing and dancing, and so can't stand being ordered to do it. *Paul Elysant (the husband-to-be) tries to court Qura (who isn't responsive); her parents say she will adjust in time. *Then Qura is told to look after and teach the family's youngest, 8-year-old Real Loira, as her brideshow. ::This takes the form of teaching basic algebra - something Qura has to teach herself before teaching it to Reala. ::Anything beyond arithmetic are called various types of "mathemagic" (but isn't really magic at all). *FF. Night. The wedding takes place. Fearing she'll escape, Judicad chains Qura to her bedpost in the Loiras' house. Chapter 3: To Leave Or To Stay :Planning: | Writing: *(3 days later) A chained Qura is the only one still in the Loira's home. Tyl chooses this time to set Qura free w/ a key. *But Qura locks herself back up and startles Tyl by saying that her parents were right; there's only two paths. *Tyl then tries to reason with Qura, who knows there's few things a girl can become but wants to be a Mage. *Tyl convinces Qura that women too should have a chance to explore the world at large. ::Qura's rebuttal is that they have no idea where to look to find the magic they seek. But not looking is even worse. ::Tyl goads Qura into wanting to see the world at large. Tyl leaves while Qura writes an entry in her diary. *Tira stages her own death by drowning (although she can swim) and Qura makes it look like the locksmith set her free. *After stealing everything they need from the Loiras' home, the two regroup and head north into the forests. Chapter 4: Flight of the Clipped Bird :Planning: | Writing: *Now deep in the woods, Qura is at peace with nature, feeling utterly free from parental rules and confines. *They arrive at the edge of a lake and, while taking a late-evening bath, find a Pulsphere and get blinded. *It's been hours of trekking and dark, so they start a fire and eat; looking at her map dismays her (no progress). *Then they hear the sounds of wolves - ill omen in wild areas - and panics, running off blindly without her stuff. *Qura, terrified, gets chased up a tree by a pack of wolves. Tyl goes up a nearby tree. ::Qura starts thinking that this was a really bad idea. Who knew adventuring could be so dangerous? *The wolves take turns watching. Qura can't fall asleep for fear of falling. An hour later they finally leave. *Tyl gets off the tree, the wolves come back, and despite use of the pulsphere the wolves can still sense them. *Promising that she will owe her life to whoever saves her, Qura screams for help and uses the Pulsphere. *White Wolf leader Andar hears and comes to her aid. He easily dispatches the wolves with his bow. *Introductions. Qura tells Andar about her desire to become a mage. Together the trio go to Syrende. Chapter 5: Fall Of Innocence :Planning: | Writing: *Upon arriving at Syrende the trio part. Qura looks for jobs but is too "fresh" to find an entry level job in anything. ::She realizes that getting a job is incredibly time-consuming and tedious, thinks her parents might be right after all. *Remembering her dream, she becomes a waitress. Only her boss is a moneymonger and requires her to buy uniform. *The restaurant work is just as hard, all tips must be given to the boss, and the boss ill-treats her as well. ::Being a waitress is barely better than being a slave - Qura is forced to be subservient to customers. *Qura breaks several teapots by accident and is forced to pay for them and is fired without any pay, plus loses her uniform. *Qura gets pickpocketed and has no money left to get a room. Qura and Tyl spend a terrible night on the streets. ::Tyl tries to keep their spirits hopeful, spinning tales of magic, and even tries to keep Qura warm at her own expense. *Now desperate, Qura tries to get another job as waitress but none are hiring. She attacks the boss who fired her. *Guards arrive and subdue her. Qura is put in the same prison cell as other criminals. They abuse and terrify her. Chapter 6: Finding Friends and Family :Planning: | Writing: *Hours later. A stranger comes to the prison and pays for Qura's release (making her his indentured servant). *Qura goes with the stranger to his slum. Suddenly she is tied up and stripped by the gang inside. *In a twist of fate, the White Wolf ringleader turns out to be Andar, who immediately orders her release. *Introductions. Qura and a few gangsters locate Tyl and update her, narrowly avoiding Judicad's expedition. *For the first time in weeks, Qura and Tyl are treated to a feast (gang member induction) and both eat like pigs. *Qura and Andar seat next to each other, the gangsters tell each other what they did or saw that day. *Andar gives Qura money and an escort to go to a tailor's and get proper (better) clothes. *Along the way Qura buys some "mist-rock" (nethicite), thinking it'll give clues as to how to cast magic. *Andar says they're all off to participate in a brawling contest in Iutarru and the gang packs supplies. *Qura and Tyl, realizing they are vulnerable in this world and need protection, decide to accompany the gang. *By Judicad's request, the authorities have cordoned off Syrende, but the gang knows how to escape. ::This development pushes up the gang's schedule by about 2 weeks, giving them free time after getting to Iutarru. Chapter 7: A Taste of the High Life :Planning: | Writing: *'Dreamscape' ::It's apparent to the Loiras that Qura doesn't enjoy her status as wife, but Inteal doesn't want to harm her. ::Instead, Inteal challenges her to try surviving on her own after an argument about what what women 'should' be able to do. *Qura goes around looking for a job but doesn't qualify for any of them, b/c she's female, has no experience, and is weak. ::The only job that works for her is as a local waitress. After a crash course she starts handling customers. *Qura lands herself an assignment to look after Darryl (a local admin and kleptocrat with bad tempers, and a womanizer). *Overhearing the customers, Qura handles herself very well and soon is tending after the officials (and learns their ways). *The officials play a game of chess. Qura, being very attractive, soon gets them teaching her how to play and learns quickly. *Qura is also made aware of the vestal ceremony happening in just one week, and decides to convince Inteal to attend. *Next day her parents come in and immediately realize what she's up to. They tell bad lies about her to the boss, Qura protests. *Qura is fired for 'filial nonpiety'. She returns in defeat to Inteal and for the moment the Loiras think it's settled. ::Qura spent only one day at the restaurant. Looking back she realizes that she can't be satisfied as a commoner either. *Qura is made to teach Real more algebra/geometry. Chapter 8: Vestal Virgins :Planning: | Writing: *'Dreamscape' *A week later Qura arrives at Eria for the vestal ceremony along with Inteal (who wants to see belles). ::The vestal position is a third alternative for women to take (after wife hood and priesthood) and smiled upon. *Once they get there Qura tries to abandon Inteal (whom she doesn't have much interest in) and participate in the ceremony. ::The position requires perfect beauty and adeptness at air magic. Qura has both and wants to escape marriage this way. ::Inteal is stopped from entering for the virgins' safety. Inteal realizes what Qura is up to. ::Vestal virgins are given significant air-magic and water-magic powers, but women must be totally unmarred to become one. *Qura's exceptional beauty stands out as she lines up for the second (beauty) test. They are in plain view of the public. *Inteal throws a rock at her, it bruises her, and Qura is disqualified. Inteal then berates her for trying to abandon him. Chapter 9: The Prince's New Bride :Planning: | Writing: *'Dreamscape' *Qura is back at the Iutarru restaurant. Altair (a prince gone incognito) comes and Qura begins talking to him. *Immediately they strike up an exquisite dialogue filled with hidden meaning. Qura has no idea that Altair is a prince. ::Qura acts the way she does because she has had a good experience with the local officials and doesn't like her husband. *They then get around to playing a game of chess (also filled with hidden meaning). Altair totally falls in love with her. *Altair (a mediocre chess player) is defeated at the game and dejectedly ports to the Citadel (Renin is terrified). *When questioned by Da (the king), Altair claims that he's found his wife and will bring her over the next day (gray lie). *The next day Altair and Renin port back to the restaurant. Altair, finding Qura working in a backroom, play chess with her. *Altair reveals his dragon brooch (indicative of his royal status), which totally freaks Qura out, causing her to lose the match. *Altair spirits a stunned/terrified Qura off to the Citadel without Inteal knowing about it. *The entire time Altair and Renin fool Qura into thinking she's going to be executed for playing chess with Altair (a crime). *The Citadel rises out of Laga Originum with all its grandeur to welcome Qura's arrival to the palace. *Qura is brought over to the Citadel's wedding temple all the while thinking it is the execution stand. *Then suddenly, with a pleased Da present, Altair 'rescues' Qura, who falls into his arms (before slapping him). *Qura is coronated as princess Qura Phoenica and enchanted with the hex-set Reginylgyna. Chapter 10: Saphrona's Jewel :Planning: | Writing: *'Dreamscape' *Qura lays on her bed, totally stunned by what had just transpired, and wonders exactly what it's all about. *Qura, now a member of the royalty, gets treated as such, being given jewelry, a squad of handmaidens, etc. *Qura wanders around the Citadel, getting used to the place and learning about the royal family and royal high magic. *Qura meets Altair again and talk about this entire event while saying she wants to be a mage. Altair says that's for princes. *Da summons them, and assigns Altair to Probe the channeling Academy of Invara, and Altair orders Qura to come with him. *They fly all the way to Invara. Qura wants to get a crash course in magic but Altair refuses, saying it's not for her. *Qura gets into an argument with Altair moments after they leave the city. Qura ends up desperate to learn about it. *Qura tries to get away from Altair but he easily summons her back to him. Qura makes life unbearable for him. *Qura declares she doesn't want to see Altair again and will set off on her own. Altair lets her realizing she is adamant. ::Before she leaves, Altair teaches how to be safe (which is another term for a teleport spell); Qura doesn't realize it. Chapter 11: White Wolf, Black Bear :Planning: | Writing: *Several days later, they arrive in the city of Iutarru and immediately start to establish their own turf. *Problem is, their turf is claimed by the larger Black Bear gang. Their leader Charmel tortures the defeated to set an example. ::The White Wolf gang members are quickly beaten out of shape and retreat to the city outskirts for the night to regroup. *Andar and Qura go to the marketplace to buy charged gems (used for accelerated recovery) to heal the wounded. *Qura combines her pulsphere with Nethicite - this is her first, primitive spell, and it is effective. *Andar decides to use Qura's light potions to blind their enemies. They return to the city and use this to win their next battle. *Qura goes to arrange a truce with Black Bear. They agree to hold a meeting at the Black Bear's den. *The meeting time comes. All the Black Bear's men are there and spring an ambush, but the White Wolves blind them all. ::The Black Bear's men can't fight effectively and are defeated. The White Wolves get their stash, including armor. ::Although some want to see Charmel tortured, Qura convinces her gang to be merciful, much to their surprise. ::Realizing how powerful even immaterial magic can be, the party resolves to seek out other forms of magic. *The truce meeting is turned into a victory/union celebration. A thankful Charmel tells Andar about Tyrredyn dungeon. ::Because of Qura's actions, Black Bear gang isn't very angry. Chapter 12: Terredyn Dungeon :Planning: | Writing: *Qura is telling the others her story, showing her interest she's in magic, when they stumble upon and awaken a bear. *Terrified, Qura runs away from an enraged bear, while the others stand resolute and get the bear to withdraw. *Andar starts teaching Qura the basics of self-defense, with and without weapons. *While at first she's queasy at the idea, she agrees and practices, but ends up getting hurt a lot. She's no good at fighting. *They arrive at Terredyn and ask the locals for directions, then arrive at the dungeon. ::This dungeon has several many-door rooms connected by a hallway and leading to other hallways. All of them can move. *After several unsuccessful tries, Qura devises a way to "beat" the dungeon and they succeed in getting to the treasure. ::It is a candle-holder that can produce a fire even if there's nothing to burn. Qura decides to keep it for her "studies". *That evening Qura begins experimenting with creating such a flame without the use of the candle-holder. ::Qura discovers the property of certain faera (a part of the item) to "charge" similar material they are in contact with. *Qura succeeds in creating a potion that explodes in flame when you add Nethicite to it - and burns herself. Chapter 13: Fighting Tournament :Planning: | Writing: ::(3 days later) The expedition is back in Iutarru and the White Wolf gang is preparing for the fighting tournament. *While they are practicing, an old man named Ceratel comes up and gives them some combat potions. *After a short debate about the ethics of cheating, Qura convinces Andar that the money is far more important. *Qura treats the White Wolves to a pre-tournament lunch. Later, the bartender says that Qura put a potion in their drinks. ::The White Wolves find out about this but it's too late to wait for it to wear off, so they just have to cheat. ::In their anger, they force Qura to drink one of the potions so that she won't be playing fair either. *The tournament progresses. Several of the White Wolves get to the later levels. ::Qura turns out to be much better at fighting than she could have hoped for, using her grace to trick her opponents. *However, Qura ends up losing. Andar wins the tournament. The guards now come in to chase all those who did well. *The guards chase Andar and others across town. ::The contest was staged by the city as a sting operation against the most skilled rogues in town. *A still-running Andar finds Qura, explains the situation and Qura has Andar cross-dress. The guards are left clueless. *They regroup with the other gang members and flee Iutarru with Ceratel's help. Black Bear is once again in business. Chapter 14: The Journey Begins :Planning: | Writing: *Andar is mad that they were forced to cheat. Qura explains the true situation. The old man must have told the guards. ::Qura had told the bartender that she had added the potion into their drink so that he would pass it along, but it's untrue. ::The belief that one had the benefit of the potion was enough to make them perform remarkably better. ::However, Qura did use the potion and it worked admirably, which meant that Ceratel really was a mage. *Qura, Tyl, and Andar bid farewell to the White Wolves and set off on a long-term expedition. ::They had learned that Ceratel has gone northward and decided to find him so as to get some answers. ::They're aware they might not return to the White Wolves for months. Packing a buckler and a few supplies, they set off. ::Andar has Qura walk far in front. Qura doesn't know why, but concludes that Andar likes Tyl and becomes jealous. *Soon, highwaymen ambush Qura. Andar then springs on the highwaymen to devastating effect, maiming them from afar. ::The loot from the highwaymen includes a long sword (which becomes Andar's weapon), food, money, and leather armor. Chapter 15: A Stolen Ledger :Planning: | Writing: ::A week later they arrive at Irisfal, Andar remarking the importance of being learned in getting a good temp job. *They need some way to money. Qura decides to become a governess and buys an algebra primer. *They look for temp jobs. Qura finds an accountant and is hired as a governess for his little boy, teaching him math. ::The hiring process is quick, involving just a short math test. Since Qura had taught Real, she knows the answers. *Evening. Qura gets 0.40 m''' silver. Fearing she'll get pick pocketed, she deposits her money (1.00 '''m silver). *As Qura, Tyl, and Andar meet up, they hear someone shouting thief and someone running away with a book. *Qura can't keep up, but Andar follows the thief to the church. When the thief re-emerges, Andar catches him. *While Andar hauls the thief back for justice, Qura studies the ledger and changes her account to 7.00 m''' silver. *The banker is very thankful and deposits free money (1.00 '''m silver) into a new account just for Andar. *Next morning. Both claim to have earned more money, but Andar can't believe Qura ended up with so much more! *On the road once again, Qura tells Andar more about the dreams she's experienced. *Enchanted, Andar tells them about a friend in Terredyn who keeps all sorts of weird stuff. They decide to go there. Chapter 16: Invara Academy :Planning: | Writing: *'Dreamscape' *Qura and many others register at the Academy the next morning. They take a quiz which determines their focus. ::When asked who Qura is, she replies that she's a princess, which the registrar totally does not believe. *Before school begins, the principal urges the newcomers not to fight each other like every class before them did. *Qura's air channeling teacher Aria is a nice lady and Qura instantly builds friendship with her. ::The Academy's environment is very different from those in most towns; the students are free to do as they like. *The air channeling class practices wind dances. Qura makes quite a few friends who are also into air. ::Qura is into air magic because it connects with her endless aspirations and dreams. *That evening a fight breaks out in the dorm regarding students' magic abilities. Qura identifies bullies as enemies. ::Qura stays out of the fight even as her friends are beaten up because she has never fought and doesn't want to. *That evening they are given a dorm based on their focus. Qura's dorm-mates are all air channelers and soon friends. *Expecting the fire channelers to strike again, they help each other improve their wind dances (which is protective). Chapter 17: Elemental Chemistry :Planning: | Writing: *'Dreamscape' *The next day they have to take the other 3 (nonfocus) classes. Qura learns fire, earth, and water channeling; it's hard. ::Walking on water; igniting fire; molding earth. Qura is barely successful at them; in fact few are. *In earth class the fire bullies take on the air and water channelers. Qura's air channeling isn't very effective. ::The water channelers use the nearby beach to their advantage, but both they and air channelers are on the defensive. *However, when Qura becomes their target she wills it all to stop and suddenly everyone is frozen in time, to her awe. *Qura has fled into her room in shocked confusion. Aria soon follows to Qura's room and asks how she managed to do it. ::Qura replies she has no idea. Aria expresses worry and offers to give Qura escorts to "protect" her. Qura refuses. *After Aria leaves, Qura rushes to practice with using the freezing magic, and gradually gets used to it. ::For once she realizes just how much her royal magic is overpowered compared to all else. Puts things in perspective. *That afternoon as her roommates return they ask her what happened; she lies, saying she has no clue. *Early morning on day 3, the fire channelers launch a sneak attack, and Qura wakes up to find herself sedated. *The place burns down, but Qura is too weak to call for help. It seems a miracle that she survived the fire in her state. *Qura storms into Orange Dorm, halting attacks in midair, freezes the fire channelers and interrogates them. Chapter 18: Flaw in the Trap :Planning: | Writing: *'Dreamscape' *At lunch Aria treats the class to some wine (which isn't illegal). Suspecting attempted poisoning, Qura drops dirt in hers. ::Then she asks for the wine Aria already drank from and gets it. Halfway through class Qura collapses from the poison. *A friend rushes Qura to the local healers, and she is restored. The healers claim that the poison should have killed her. *The principal, Nuba, meets Qura and voices his suspicion that Aria is up to something more dire than just killing Qura. *Together with the air channelers who share the Violet Dorm, they devise a plot that would reveal Aria. ::The plan is for Aria to stumble upon a captive and alone Qura, whereupon she would try to kill her - but then the others ::would intercept, with the principal bearing witness. *Shortly after they bind Qura, the air channelers are entrapped and defeated by water channelers, who then free Qura. *Aria happens upon them at roughly the same time, and starts fighting the water channelers who appear to be binding her. *With superior magic Aria defeats the others, then proceeds to free Qura. Qura says the water channelers didn't do it. *Instead she claims the fire channelers did so, and Aria goes off to roundly beat them. Qura no longer knows who to trust. *Later, Qura goes to meet the water channelers, claiming the fire channelers did it. They call her BS and drag out an ::air channeler, Erba, who had evidently spilled the beans on Qura's plan because she believed it was too risky for Qura. *Qura flees out of Blue Dorm with the enraged water channelers in pursuit. Chapter 19: The Turncoat :Planning: | Writing: *'Dreamscape' *Qura waits for the turncoat to return to their dorm, too angry to sleep. When Erba arrives, Qura lambasts her. ::When she chastises Qura back, accusing her of having a very bad plan, an outraged Qura zaps Erba with lightning. ::Having entirely surprised herself with this act of murder, Qura lets the air channelers bind and take her to see the principal. *Nuba and Aria argue over her punishment; Aria wants her executed for witchcraft but Nuba wants Qura to live. *Qura is put in the Academy dungeon. Aria comes and laments that Qura had to do so many bad things. ::These are things Qura never actually did, so she believes someone has been feeding Aria lies. ::Aria turns Qura's cell into an icy prison. But before Qura suffers from hypothermia she manages to blink and teleport. *She suddenly finds herself naked in Altair's hotel room. After getting dressed, she reveals what had happened. *Qura asks about the spells she's been using and Verdel explains it's all because of Reginylgynae, and that there's more. ::Qura has by now been partially reconciled with Verdel - as long as he doesn't get in the way of her free spirit. Chapter 20: Revelation :Planning: | Writing: *'Dreamscape' *The next day, Qura returns, while Verdel arrives as a "late student". Qura tells everyone she's looking for Aria. *When Aria fails to show up, she is convinced Aria is trying to kill her. Meeting up with Nuba, they find Aria. *Nuba overcomes and kills Aria with Qura's consent, saying that everything will now return to normal. *Along with her friends, they go into Aria's room looking for stuff a rogue mage would take, but don't see them. *Suspicious, Qura rushes into Nuba's room and finds the man entirely petrified, and rushes out in fear. *Qura talks to Verdel, saying how Aria must have done this. Annoyingly however, Verdel is not paying much attention. *When Qura is indignant at having been treated so, Altair tells Qura that Nuba was the rogue mage, telling his story: ::Verdel, having heard Qura's story, meanwhile wasn't convinced. In a duel with Nuba, he forces the principal to slip. ::Nuba casts magic to protect himself from high magic (creae darta) that only rogue magi would know to be deadly. ::Qura had been sent in first because Nuba knew which face to watch out for (Verdel) and would then cease his work. ::But with Qura going in first, Nuba's "alarm" didn't go off and so he let slip his desire to capture Qura for knowledge. *Verdel forces Tiresias to confess, then uses a golden scroll to bring his verdict: death. Chapter 21: Introduction to Faera :Planning: | Writing: *Two days later the trio have arrived at Terredyn and stay over at Andar's friend Maya's house. They chat like old friends. *Maya shows Qura and Tyl her collection of "strange things" (faera, really) and eagerly tell them about her observations. *Maya introduces them to what she's been working on in her free time: analyzing the properties of various stones. ::Intro to faera-rocks such as Genicite, Ossilocite, etc., but not realizing their true meaning. ::Maya spends a considerable amount of time teaching Qura and Tira about the alchemy she's discovered so far. ::Maya shows them her own field book, which recounts even more unexplainable phenomena she's encountered. *Then Maya tells a story about a certain nearby cave rumored to have secrets. The trio decide to investigate. *The temple here houses a "well of dissolution" which contains water that can dissolve iron instantly. ::This makes it a high priority destination for those wanting to become magi. Qura gets a vial of this magical water. a specimen of Anchacite (which provides the anchor of a spell). *They buy a cheap, old copper sword (w/ green patina), then use the Anchacite to bind the magical water onto the sword. *On a hunch, Triel liberates the animated sword from its scabbard, then uses the green sword to break it in one swipe. *Mael then repairs the green sword. When the work is done the green sword now suddenly obeys Mael's verbal command. ::When they get there they are shocked to stumble across corpses and almost decide not to continue. *They press on and brave a variety of dangers. It turns out the cave is a dungeon. ::A dungeon is made by a mage who wants to leave a legacy for those who can get past its dangers. *The trio succeeds in getting to the treasure, an animated sword. It starts attacking them and immediately impales Mael. *After managing to put the sword back into the scabbard, they rush back to Aureil and get Mael to the doctor's. Chapter 20: Reunion :Planning: | Writing: *'Dreamscape' *Before leaving, Qura says she wants to meet her family again. The trio fly to Bahasa, enjoying the scenery. *A few hours later they have arrived. The Saras are shocked to see how far Qura has come. *Only now has Inteal finally returned from Iutarru, and gathering his allies, comes to seek retribution. *The Pheliyns demand Qura be returned to them and speak badly of whoever snatched Qura from Inteal. ::This of course makes Verdel angry but he keeps it to himself until after the Pheliyns claim they'll kill "that person". ::Then Verdel reveals himself and the Pheliyns are suddenly terrified and apologize profusely, running away. *They flee. Verdel gives the family a bride-gift - a royal haircomb and a decorative scroll with his writing on it. Chapter 21: To Reveal One's Magic :Planning: | Writing: ::Mael takes the team to nearby Topyra, home to another dungeon. Mael's tried it before, but never could succeed. They show it to others - bad move. *Moments later they are ambushed by two groups of bandits after this trophy. Both are defeated. ::The former demands a fair, 1 on 1 fight. Triel fights their leader, slicing right through sword and armor, and killing him. ::Mael's animated sword strikes down the latter. Without full armor, the bandits are no match for a magical blade. ::Feeling generous, the team allows the bandits to flee, then set off for Intorna (for northward shipping). *A mage intercepts them and with control of the air, prevent them from moving. Then he proceeds to interrogate. ::This bout of magic spreads through Topyra rapidly and gets the attention of one of the undercover magi there. *Qura is about to talk but Tira says the mage will surely kill them when he's done. The interrogation continues. *In response the mage uses the air to suffocate Tira to death. The team watches on helplessly and agonizingly. *Qura lies, saying magic must be demonstrated, not described, and so the mage allows her alone to move. *Qura demonstrates blinding magic to the mage, beats and ties him up, then figures out how to liberate the others. *The tables are turned on the mage, who is tortured into spilling his secrets before being executed. ::Triel and Mael know the danger of letting the mage live. Charmel is opposed. Qura "trusts in Triel's judgment". ::They're surprised by Qura's words. The mage pleads for life but Triel cuts his neck off. ("Die like a man, murderer.") *A funeral for Tira. This is truly the part where Qura loses her innocence about the world of magic. Chapter 22: Anatomy of a Spell :Planning: | Writing: *'Dreamscape' *Teleporting back to the Citadel at Originum, the two are greeted by cheers. Emperor Da congratulates them. ::Verdel tells Da about Qura's role in it all. Da is at first displeased, but then gives Qura a gift: a weird. *Verdel tells Qura that the royal family wants its magic to stay low-profile, and that Qura must control her magic. *In their own rooms, Verdel is working with his spells and Qura is in a nearby room, learning how to use the weird. *Remembering creae darta, she uses it - and ends up shooting herself. Verdel rushes to the rescue, rapidly healing her. *When Qura awakens, Verdel tells her a gray lie about what happened, leaving Qura unsure healing magic was used. *Seeing Qura is adamant on learning magic, Verdel teaches Qura a lot - enough for her to ponder on for a while. *Qura wanders around the Citadel, casting magic throughout its parks and extending the concepts she's learned. *Qura meets up with Augel, who gives a proper introduction and is quick to befriend her and teach her more magic. Chapter 23: Magic Hunters :Planning: | Writing: *FF Two weeks later. The team arrive at Meta while the ship refuels. Sailors from the north report undead sighted. *After getting lodging, Qura works on using the various faera-stones she's collected, + the candleholder and pulsphere. ::Charmel returns with wisps he's caught and other stones he bought after realizing they were faera-stones. ::Unlike Mael's research, Qura's is founded on the belief that magic can't be understood via the physical world. ::The wisps allow Qura to create magic that filters light, giving it a tint. The candleholder grants create-fire magic. *It makes headway and Qura develops new forms of magic. Qura explains her reasoning upon more successes. *Mael's scheme to discover more magic involves putting out ads to reward those who have seen magical phenomena. *Before long people start showing up. Only one of them actually is a nascent mage. ::From this clueless teen, the team learns how to propel a spell's anchor (needed for all projectile spells). ::The teen shows this using another faera that cools the vicinity. *Suddenly a martial artist hailing from the Order of the Dancing Blade attacks, wounding Triel. ::During the battle Qura makes an impromptu fire ball spell and uses it to hurt the unsuspecting aggressor. ::But the martial artist can't prevail against numbers and magic, and flees. The teen guest has seen it all. *Qura tends to Triel. Deciding not to harm the teen the way they did the mage before, they tie and gag him. *They leave for the ship, taking along with them the forlorn teen's magic and stock of faera. Chapter 24: To Let a Thousand Magi Arise :Planning: | Writing: *'Dreamscape' *Verdel and Qura are having a honeymoon at Tareau when they're attacked by rogue magi who are defeated. *Verdel interrogates the rogue magi and discovers that they're drawing their magic on suddenly common staves. *Verdel binds them to him and has them lead him to the merchant selling these staves. But he's gone. *Realizing this may be a challenging hunt, Verdel makes twenty copies of himself and they spread out over town. *By evening none of them have found the merchant but each reports widespread chaos caused by new magi. *??? Chapter 25: A Battle of Life and Death :Planning: | Writing: *Two weeks later. They arrive in Syrragil and immediately get mugged but turn the tables w/ magic. ::The city is in a rush to prepare for an eventual undead invasion and is in chaos. *Immediately they realize the trouble they could get into and run away, with people cursing mages after them. *The team learns about the rumors behind the cause of this rise in the undead population. *After preparing charges for each of their spells, the team sets off for Eugail. *FF. Eugail has had sporadic encounters w/ the undead. The team heads for the nearby graveyard to purge it. ::Coming with them is Merita Pensa. *At the graveyard the undead swarm them but Triel, Mael and Merita fight them off. ::This undead throng is led by a single reanimated mage who can launch- and create-earth. ::Undead aren't all that easy to kill since you have to break their bones, hence warriors using mauls/hammers. ::After the team wins the battle they add the create-earth faera to their arcane arsenal. ::Merita is at first shocked but soon sees that they are good mages. She saves them several times in battle. ::As a result the team decides to allow Merita to join their party. Fallen party members are resuscitated. *The corpses are burned and the team returns to Eugail. Triel is given a suit of armor as a reward. Category:Events